The Picnic Party Teletubbies Fanfic
by minirii
Summary: written because i was asked to, #yolo smutty for no reason why did i do this-


**The Picnic Party**

The rays of light coming from the creepy-baby-faced-sun warmed up the world of Teletubbies, and Tinky-Winky was preparing himself for the picnic his fellow friends have planned! Stuffing his red satchel with the silverware and a couple dishes, he set out of the house and off to the emerald hills gracing the land they live on!

In the horizon, Tinky-Winky's plastic glazed eye noted the presence of his best buddy, Laa-Laa! A beautiful young lady with dazzling, milky fur, she was quite the sight. Tinky-Winky contained his not-gaydar and walked up to her, giving a wave and settling down on the already set picnic blanket. Sooner or later, Po and Dipsy could be seen strolling up to the location as well- Po was dragging Dipsy, for Dipsy never liked being a part of social outings, especially outside. Po waved to the two seated on the picnic blanket, her bubbles in hand. It was going to be a fun day, or so they thought.

The look of pure despair and boredom on Dipsy's face somehow turned Tinky-Winky's gaydar back on, his smoldering hot erection beginning to show through his pelt. He blushed extremely as he crossed his legs in an awkward matter, trying to hide the random boner he gained from just seeing Dipsy. Only Laa-Laa, his closest and bestest friend, knew of his homosexuality, so she just winked her creepy, felt eyelash at him with a smirk. Tinky-Winky gulped, and looked up at Dipsy one more time to see that he was staring back as well-the two looked away, flustered.

The embarrassment and heat of the radiant sun just got Tinky-Winky riled up even more; he felt as if he was going to explode any minute. He gave a glance to Laa-Laa, who was still creepily winking at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but the raging rod that waited to be released was much more distracting and uncomfortable. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure ran through his veins as one of the bubbles Po began to blow landed on his shoulder, resulting in a quick gasp. The three all looked in Tinky-Winky's direction, and the purple fuzz that shielded his body soon gained a pink undertone, turning him a bright fuchsia. Confused and rattled, Tinky-Winky looked up at Dipsy once more, and looked down a-holy shit he has a boner. He gasped again, looking directly up into Dipsy's dead, button eyes. His slightly-darker-than-the-rest caramel skin was a blush tone as well as the two continued to make intense eye contact. Po and Laa-Laa sort of wiggled to the side, to gossip about the hot yaoi that is going to go on in a few minutes.

Dipsy immediately scooted closer to Tinky-Winky on the picnic blanket- this proactive behavior was unusual for our young Dipsy. He tipped his cow-printed top hat as he continued to stare at Tinky-Winky, the two's faces getting closer and closer. The steamy breath coming from their breathing nets was so hot, and so warm, it lured the two into a hot, moist smooch. Romance was in the air as the kiss deepened, Tinky-Winky letting Dipsy's tongue wiggle into his mouth-piece, the netting that let the man inside live getting tangled in Dipsy's mouth muscle. Po and Laa-Laa continued to watch, their gazes never leaving the two homosexuals' hot makie outie session. The two girls ended up beginning to touch themselves- and each other- as the show went on. The passionate kiss had already began to go further down Tinky-Winky's body, now landing on his neck. Dipsy's nibbled at gnawed as he accepted all the fur entering his mouth as he pleased his new lover. Gasps for air came out of the purple nugget, his boner twitching now more than ever. He wanted Dipsy's long, green shlong machine inside of his bum ever so badly, and he couldn't wait any longer.

As the two McDonald's coloured ladies sat back and rubbed each other up hardcore, the two obviously homosexual Teletubbies continued to embrace one another, Dipsy pushing Tinky-Winky delicately down onto the red-and-white checkered picnic blanket beneath them. Lowering himself even more, he began to nip at his purple pal's nipple, purple-nurpling it in his mouth, the saliva oozing around as his tongue wiggled and made him squirm. Tinky-Winky's heavy breathing turned into pants, air barely making it inside his plastic tube hole that let his inner gay lord obtain oxygen. Dipsy gave it a go at his other nipple, giving it just the same treatment. Soon enough, he was now leaning closer and closer to the violet television-stomached's bologna pony. Unzipping the youthful faggot bucket's shaft sheath, Dipsy pulled back Tinky-Winky's purple pelt and revealed his tonsil tickler.

Dipsy immediately went to work, slowly slurping up all the pre-cum running down Tinky-Winky's skin flute. He then began to lower himself onto his second head, his foam lips wrapping around it as it pumped up and down in a fast pace. Gasps and moans could be heard from not just Tinky-Winky, but Po and Laa-Laa, who were currently shoving some of the cucumbers they had brought into each other's lady holes {don't worry, they wrapped it with saran wrap first}. Downing his penis as if it were a smoothie, Dipsy sucked it clean as Tinky-Winky let out his manly seminal juices into his lover's breathing tube, letting it ooze onto the face of the man inside.

Moments have past and after finishing up the sloppy {yet very satisfying} blowjob , Dipsy had moved onto revealing his own dick, letting his stinky pickle out to the world. It was much larger than anything Tinky-Winky had shoved up his poop-flap while thinking of homoerotic behavior with his Shrek-like pal, so it was such a surprise to feel the warm, pulsating wiener touch the entrance to his body. A gentle nod was given to the purple pal as Dipsy shoved his nigga-dick into Tinky-Winky, making him squeal in pain and pleasure. Fake blood that was being pumped out by the man inside flowed onto Dipsy's penis as he groaned, propelling himself inside of him at a furious pace.

The moaning between the four antique television monkey looking things was ever so loud, and the creepy baby sun had already shut it's eyes and went to sleep by the time they were all finished. Their bodies laid down on the picnic blanket as they all dreamt about what would be awaiting them after sunrise. Noo-noo, the vacuum mother of the Teletubbies, was wondering where their 'children' had gone. Actually leaving their home for once, Noo-noo ventured off into the jade mountains of grass that occupied the land. Noo-noo let out a gasp-like suction sound to find the cum-covered bodies of the Teletubbies. Doing what vacuums do, it began to clean up the mess before waking them all up, which was when they all shared a hearty, family laugh.

The end.


End file.
